


Melancholy Love

by MysteryHack



Series: Overwatch Series [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Jesse has a crush, McMercy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prequel, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i was listening to joji and had to do it to em, idk what this is, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: Kind of a prequel to my "To Cage a Sparrow" Work. It's in the same universe, and is actually Jesse's perspective right before he brings Angela dinner in Chapter 2.Can also be read as a standalone fic. All you really need to know is our sweet Cowboy has it bad for the resident Angel. Some fluff and angst. Cheers boys, I can't write to save my life anymore! I hope you're all staying safe and healthy <3 I wrote this while having a pandemic panic.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779988
Kudos: 7





	Melancholy Love

Angela felt a rush as Jesse’s large hands enveloped her own, “I don’t know about this, Jesse.” 

Jesse’s tone was soft, “Trust me, Darlin’ it’s worth the tanning Reyes would give both’a us.” He blew hot air onto the medic’s chilly fingers, trying in vain to warm them. 

Angela felt goosebumps break out across her flesh as Jesse’s breath penetrated her skin. He’d had that effect on her quite a bit lately if she was being truthful. She puffed out a sigh, watching as the vapor floated away in the December air. “Oh alright, you can show me what you must. But, let’s try to be back before our commanders realize we are not in the med bay or practice range.” 

  
Jesse nodded and tugged gently at Angela’s hand, leading her out father onto the roof. The sign on the stairway door to the platform had read RESTRICTED ACCESS. The cowboy had never been a stickler for rules and that trait had both been a curse and a blessing. The medic allowed herself to be dragged to the other end of the base’s roof, passed the drop ship landing pads and the furnace smokestacks. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her this evening and she couldn’t help but want to chase that secretive little smile on Jesse’s lips as far as she could. 

The butterflies in Jesse’s stomach were fluttering something fierce, he licked his chapped lips, and realized that his mouth may have been drier than he’d anticipated. “Now or never, McCree.” His thoughts chided, and so he steeled himself against the cold and the fear that Angela was going to laugh. He walked a little quicker to the spot he’d prepared for them, well the spot that he and Reyes had prepared. Though he was loath to let Angie know just how much he told the Blackwatch Commander about his personal life. 

  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the couple rounded one of the vent systems. Angela couldn’t help the tiny gasp that left her mouth at the sight. Dozens, perhaps hundreds of candles were scattered about the small cove. Jesse’s serape splayed haphazardly on the ground, a bottle of wine and two plastic glasses stood nearby. There was a clumsily wrapped package next to those, and...was that a stereo?

“Now I know what yer thinkin’ and I know how ya feel about...fraternizin’ and all. But with it bein’ so close to the holidays...I thought…” Jesse was bashful, babbling and face flushed redder than the dye in his makeshift blanket. 

Angela felt strange little tears well in her eyes, completely taken aback by the sweetness in Jesse’s voice, “This is beautiful, Jesse.  _ Danke _ .” 

The Blackwatch agent let out a surprised chuckle, “I mean...if it makes ya uncomfortable, we can forget all about this. Go back inside and get blind drunk with Torbs or…” 

The medic rested her hand gently on Jesse’s chest, “Please sit with me, just for a moment or two.” 

Jesse gulped down his awkward mumblings and nodded, gesturing for the woman to follow him over to their impromptu picnic area. The yellow haze helped offset the biting cold of the Alpine air, everything was more cozy in this lighting...romantic. A word that Angela had just recently begun associating with the swell of emotions that had started to crop up where Jesse McCree was concerned.

Jesse fumbled with the wine bottle, rattling on as he did so, “Now, I know you’ve told me before that ya won’t date fellow agents and alla that...but I saw the view from here and I thought it was somethin’ ya absolutely had t’see.” The wine bottle tipped ever so slightly as Jesse gestured to the mountain range farther beyond their little safe haven. Angela grabbed it before it could spill, she gave Jesse a playful smirk. 

“Nervous, McCree?” She chuckled. 

“Always ‘round you darlin’” Jesse laughed and took the wine back from Angela, dragging his calloused fingertips over her hand for a brief second. Angela revelled in the warmth of his touch. Jesse finally managed to pour their drinks without spilling...much. 

He handed the medic her glass and raised his own, “To...uh...us? Our friendship.. I mean. To the Angel that’s brought me back and patched me up more times than I can count.” 

Now it was Angela’s turn to blush, “And to the man who has taken more than one bullet protecting me in the field. I am so thankful to have met you, Jesse McCree.” Her blue eyes were shining in that dimmed light and for a moment Jesse though she may have wanted to lean in for a kiss. The spell was broken however, by a plane flying overhead. 

Jesse cleared his throat, “As I was sayin’ bout the view…” he took two fingers and placed them under Angela’s chin, directing her attention to the range beyond. There, little pockets of light glowed out of the darkness. “There’s some villages out there that finally put their lights up for Christmas. I saw them last time I came out here to escape Gabe. I thought they were beautiful and I thought of you…” He coughed, embarrassed, “thought ya might think so too, I mean.” Jesse was painfully shy when it came to concrete feelings. He wasn’t sure when he’d fallen in love with Angela exactly, but he figured it must have been around the time that the sting of being away from Ashe and Deadlock had finally ceased. Figured it must have had something to do with the fair haired medic snuggling into his side. That was...interesting. For all of their flirting and dancing around each other, Angela was never one to initiate anything physical. Jesse’s heart just about exited his throat. 

“It is beautiful, Jesse. Thank you for thinking of me.” Angela’s voice was tender, chest swelling with emotion. She had loved Jesse almost the moment she’d met him. That Southern Charm, the pain that resided just behind his quipps. He was beautiful and interesting and so..complex. A puzzle that her scientific mind just couldn’t unlock. Over time however, it became less about finding the source of his pain and more about quelling it. Slowly, the medic tilted her face up, her gaze meeting Jesse’s. His eyes glowed honey brown in the soft light, his smile was soft, familiarly lopsided. 

Angela’s heart clenched in her chest. Was there any way to come back from this night? She didn’t think so….wasn’t sure she wanted to. 

“Darlin’, I..” Jesse’s voice was rough with need, “I’m gonna kiss ya, I think.”

Angela’s blonde head bobbed against his shoulder, “I think that, just for tonight that would be alright, Jesse.” 

Jesse leaned in, chasing the sound of his name as it rested on her lips. His tongue traced hers, hoping to catch that last little bit of wine. Jesse’s heart clenched painfully, and somewhere he hoped that this was the start of something he could hold onto. Hoped that his shoulder was the only one Angela would ever lean against again. 

  
  


The dream had been beautiful, sweeter than any he’d had since the whole ass-backwards mission to Hanamura. Jesse’s eyes shot open, meeting the tiling of his dorm’s ceiling. The tenderness in his chest faded to ice as he remembered that night from so many years ago. Angela’s presence hung heavy in the air, and though she hadn’t occupied his bed in ages; he swore he could still smell her on his sheets. 

The last few weeks had been torturous; what with Gabriel and Jack acting so antagonistic towards each other...and now that Shimada boy was recovering in the med bay. It was enough to make Jesse’s chest ache. Angela hadn’t left the Japanese man’s side since the night Hanzo Shimada had released his dragons...hadn’t even had the decency to let Jesse know she’d survived the attack. That thankful call had come from Jack  _ two days  _ later while Jesse was dug in with Gabriel in Dorado. Jesse sat up in bed and scrubbed a hand across his face, trying in vain to wipe the exhaustion away. He checked the time; 4:15 am. Ah, he was going to be late for his mission with Reyes if he didn’t get moving. 

He quickly dressed in his gear and hurried down the corridors, praying to get to Gabe before Gabe could get to him. However, when he reached Gabriel’s office, the sound of Jack’s raised voice was enough to stop the cowboy dead in his tracks. He turned quickly on his heel and resolved to bring Angela something to eat, figuring that the medic hadn’t stopped administering to Genji for at least a day or so now. Jesse’s footsteps became more hurried, happy to see Angie before setting out with Gabriel. She was his good luck charm after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
